1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a socket terminal including a pair of electrodes connected to the mains power supply and a pair of conductive strips for linking a pair of leads to the electrodes. The pair of conductive strips is rotatable between the "ON" position wherein the pair of conductive strips contacts the pair of electrodes and the "OFF" position wherein the pair of conductive strips does not contact the pair of electrodes.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, a socket terminal has two electrodes linked to the mains power supply and several pairs of conductive strips linked to the electrodes. However, it is sometimes desired to isolate the pair of electrodes from the mains power supply. Therefore, there has been a socket terminal further including a switch arranged between the mains power supply and the pair of electrodes. The pair of electrodes, together with the pairs of conductive strips, can be isolated from the mains power supply by manipulating the switch. However, it is sometimes desired to isolate each pair of conductive strips from the mains power supply regardless of the remaining pairs of conductive strips. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.